1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object-oriented environments, and in particular to a method for sending or broadcasting messages to one or more objects, groups of objects, or lists of objects within an object-oriented system.
2. Description of Related Art.
In object-oriented systems, there is often a need to send messages between objects, groups of objects, and lists of objects. Current methods for performing this task are not structured and are often complex. Such complex methods often result in numerous errors and inefficiencies throughout the object-oriented system, and are overly inflexible.
Object-oriented systems often use many objects working in concert to perform complex tasks. One of the most important aspects of object-oriented systems is the relationships between objects. In executing programs, such as compiled C++ programs, references are typically stored as machine language addresses. However, some object-oriented systems may include the interactions of objects, groups of objects, and lists of objects which do not have known machine addresses.
There is a need then for a method of specifying references to objects in a human understandable format. There is also a need then for a straightforward, efficient method for broadcasting messages within an object-oriented system.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for sending messages between objects using reference attributes in an object-oriented system. A reference attribute for a first object is defined, wherein the reference attribute refers to a second object. A message then may be sent from the first object to the second object using the reference attribute to route the message from the first object to the second object.
Various advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described specific examples in accordance with the invention.